deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Isaac Clarke in Dead Space (1)
Hello Dead Space Wikia-Goers! This is my first time logging into the Dead Space Wiki community, so I'd like to open by saying thank-you to the contributers and the administrators for taking the time to list the plethora of information available on this wiki. Before Dead Space came out, I watched the dev-diaries over my XBOX and became familiar with some of the faces of the staff behind the game, noteably Schofield, the game's executive producer. When I played Dead Space for the first time and I saw his name in the opening credits as an actor, I kept an ear out to try and figure out who it was he played, as I was fairly familiar with his voice at this point and I always try to listen out for familiar voices. I realized shortly after the opening sequence that the ill-fated Johnson bore a strong resemblance to him (at least, in my mind) but didn't sound anything like him. Strangely enough, I noticed that he's not listed as a voice-actor in the end credits. Compared to Gunner Wright's Isaac Clarke (and I'm not dissin' at all) "Classic" Isaac had a deeper and fairly projective voice, and ever since the first time I pulled RB while standing over one of those gleefully smashable green crates, I became convinced that Schofield had in fact voiced Isaac Clarke, almost completely uncredited. I've looked over this site's profile of Isaac Clarke and can find no reference to who it was that voiced Clarke's signature screams and grunts in Dead Space, only Gunner Wright in Dead Space 2 is credited for ever playing him. Does anyone know who voiced Isaac in Dead Space? If not, do you agree with my theory that it was Schofield? In closing, I'd like to add that I finally managed to grab myself a copy of Dead Space 2 after it came down into my price range of $20. Necromorphs aside, it felt like a much different game that Dead Space 1, as it was much more action-oriented and the like, but in my humble opinion, I thought it was a fairly good evolution. (In case there was another One-Gun achievement, I played the entire game through using only the Refurbished Plasma Cutter, for a super-classic experience. Alas, there was not...) (...instead, it's Hardcore Mode... *cringe*) Overall, I thought it was pretty good. Although the ending felt a bit rushed, I go into almost every videogame nowadays expecting the ending to be rushed, so I wasn't by any means disappointed. One thing I was amazed about was how they managed to make the transition between chapters seamless and almost invisible, and how that in itself and the lack of loading screens added an atmosphere of tension. Also, speaking of Isaac's voice... because Isaac's screams of horror and pain were the only instances in Dead Space where we heard him... vocalize, I found myself extra-appreciative of how Gunner managed to closely mimic "Classic" Isaac's curb-stomp cries and melee swings. At one point I wondered if they had actually recycled the original voiceovers, but as I listened, I heard the distinctions, which ultimately caused me to wonder over here looking for information. So, it all came around in a full circle! Spartan0700 (talk) 05:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC)